


Monogamy (and other things Stacie Conrad doesn’t do)

by 0ceansgayt



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, PP Rare Pair Week, PP Rare Pair Week Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Monogamy - the one thing Stacie Conrad vowed to never commit to. Until she lied to her mother and accidentally told her that she had a girlfriend named Emily.She had recently broken up with Benji and was really not the worst option that Stacie could have thought of. She was cute, if you squinted and looked at the right angle.





	Monogamy (and other things Stacie Conrad doesn’t do)

**Author's Note:**

> WOOT! it’s finally rare pair week and I am SO excited about this. enjoy yourselves a little bit of stemily today, staubrey tomorrow 
> 
> sorry this is so short, I have been plugging away at the *other* days a bit too much :$ 
> 
> PS - go give Beale your love bc she has worked SO HARD on this week! thank you so much for your continued effort and technological help when I fail. I owe you one and a million. 
> 
> as usual, go leave me a review and come talk to me on tumblr!!

There were few times in Stacie’s life in which she was in trouble with her mother. Having had perfect grades all throughout school and maintaining a good paying part time job, she was the golden child - especially compared to Sean, her older brother who was unemployed and still living with her parents. But the one thing her mother pleaded for was just so not Stacie.

Monogamy.

It was so stifling and foreign to her, having always enjoyed a multitude of partners at any given time. It was freeing and liberating. Stacie knew her self worth and that she was deserving of anything she wanted whenever she wanted.

And she just happened to want multiple partners.

The idea of settling down was sickening, having to commit to _one_ partner for the rest of her life and be happy with just one person. It was nearly impossible, but what her mother so deeply desired for her.

It was how she ended up lying to her mother, distracted during their phone conversation in favor of only half watching some stupid romantic comedy playing on the Hallmark channel.

“Have you finally settled down and found a man?” Her mother chirped, the same enthusiasm and hope in her tone just like every other time she had asked.

“Uh, yeah.”

Fuck. Stacie’s eyes widened as she realized exactly what she had done - said, rather. She quickly pressed the power button on the television and gulped past a lump in her throat, mind racing as she tried to think of any single friends she had.

“Oh honey! That is amazing! Who is the lucky gentleman?”

Emily.

She had recently broken up with Benji and was _really_ not the worst option that Stacie could have thought of. She was cute, if you squinted and looked at the right angle.

“Uh, her name is Emily, actually. We went to school together.”

“I’m so happy for you, Anastacia!” Stacie grit her teeth at the mention of her full name. “You’ll have to send me pictures. Daddy and I would love to see.”

“Of course, mom. That’s actually her now. Gotta go!”

She hung up without waiting for her mother’s reply.

Okay, now to just get Emily on board with this whole thing - which probably wouldn’t be too hard if she played her cards right. She glanced at the clock - nearly midnight on a Tuesday - before deciding that she would just try to call Emily before bed.

Her finger hovered over Emily’s name in her phone, lip drawn between her teeth nervously. She pushed up off of the couch and made her way to her home office, closing the door tightly so that her roommate - Beca - wouldn’t hear her conversation. Emily picked up on the third ring.

“H’llo, Stacie.” Emily yawned, sounding as though Stacie had woken her up. How could she forget? Emily was a teacher and had to be up early every day.

“Hey, Em...I’m sorry I woke you. I uh, need a favor.”

“Hm, no, you’re fine.” Emily sounded chipper now, soft rustling on her end - presumably walking through her room. “What’s up?”

“I told my mother that we were dating and now she wants pictures and proof...so will you be my fake girlfriend?”

Emily let out a squeak, going quiet for a second before letting out a long breath. “Yes! I mean, yeah, that’s cool. But listen, I have to get ready for work tomorrow. What time are you out of the lab?”

“For you? Anytime. Just call me on your lunch.”

Emily giggled, the sound music to Stacie’s ears - but she did not feel anything for this girl, she couldn’t. “Okay, hotshot. Well, I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Emily. Dream of me.” She winked despite not being able to see the other woman, playfulness conveyed in her tone and laughter.

———

True to her word, Emily texted her as soon as she woke up - a brief good morning with a smile emoticon. It was simple but still made Stacie smile dumbly as she got ready for her day at the lab. The smile didn’t leave her face throughout her day, especially not when she checked her Facebook and Emily had posted a new status.

**Emily Junk is in a relationship with Stacie Conrad.**

Stacie’s heart honest to god fluttered, which was not at all possible - she was a scientist, not an idiot - the little smile on her face only growing. The comments on it were hilarious, her eyes rolling as she read down the list.

**Chloe Beale** : OMG!!!!!!!!  
**Beca Mitchell** : Congrats, or whatever.  
**Ruth Conrad** : I’m so happy for you, baby girl. xoxo, Mom  
**Aubrey Posen** : No way!

She typed out a reply to her mother, a sarcastic line that should have probably been nicer - _you don’t have to sign everything like a letter, mom_ \- before dialing Emily’s number and waiting. She picked up on the third ring, almost as though it were some sort of a little ritual.

“Stacie! Hey, I hope you didn’t mind…”

No, she didn’t mind, strangely enough. Somehow, the idea of monogamy with Emily wasn’t entirely off putting. Maybe her mother was right, she may not have found the right person yet. Stacie shook her head as though to clear the thought from her mind. It wasn’t possible, not with Emily of all people.

“No, I didn’t mind at all. What’re you up to?”

“I’m actually on my lunch, trying to grade a few of these papers...you?”

“Growing bacteria.” She hummed thoughtfully, pushing her goggles up on her face and putting her phone on speaker. “Say hi to my E. coli!”

There was a giggle on Emily’s end followed by the cutest snort Stacie had ever heard. And seriously, when did snorts become cute and endearing? This whole Emily thing - the Emily situation, as she had dubbed it - was perplexing.

“Hey, little bacterium.” There was a soft sigh followed by the sound of a bell.

“I’ll let you get back to class, Miss Junk. Do you want to hm, come over for dinner? How does six sound?”

“Sounds like I’ll be at your door. Text me your address just to be safe. Bye Stacie...bye bacterium!”

The phone beeps and the line goes dead much too soon, in Stacie’s opinion. She could seriously talk to Emily all day if she had the opportunity. They had always gotten along extremely well in college, and still talked on a regular basis. It was more than she could say for half of the Bellas.

Stacie spent most of the rest of her day distracted, talking to the bacteria as she worked. For some reason, she just couldn’t get Emily off her mind - and they hadn’t even kissed yet! The whole thing was perplexing and strange. She wanted nothing more than to go home, make Emily dinner, and curl up on the couch watching movies.

Where the hell was sex-crazed Conrad and where could she get her back?

She left early, feigning a stomach ache - or maybe it was a headache she claimed - too antsy to sit at her desk and fret over dinner plans and her feelings for Emily, or lack thereof.

There was potential with her, the soft giggle and snorts something that Stacie actually found to be _endearing_ and not totally annoying. And she wasn’t dumb - something that Stacie found all too often nowadays.

What the hell, Conrad? Since when do you actually crush on other people, a girl nonetheless?

———

It was two minutes after six when Stacie started worrying. It wasn’t like Emily to stand people up, even for the most mundane and stupid plans, but she was still worried. Usually she was the one standing people up, not the other way around.

There was a timid knock on the door, breaking Stacie out of her trance as she ran to the door. Usually she would be cool and collected, but Emily just screwed with her in a way she didn’t understand - and didn’t think she would ever understand.

“Hey, sorry I’m a bit late…”

“Psh, late? It’s cool.” It’s not cool. Not cool at all to make someone worry like that - not that Stacie would ever say that out loud.

“I brought you um...here.” Emily pulled her hands from behind her back, blush spreading across her cheeks as Stacie’s eyes locked on the sunflowers she was holding. “I thought because we were...fake. This was stupid, I’m sorry. I…”

Stacie cut her off with a chaste kiss to the cheek, taking the flowers and sauntering through the house to set them in a vase of water. Even looking at them made her blush furiously and a goofy grin spread across her face - a rare event that was seemingly more common with each moment she spoke to or thought of Emily.

“It wasn’t stupid, thank you. I’m going to bring these to work with me - they’ll add a little bit of sunshine in my day.”

Lame, lame, lame. Stacie kicked herself for sounding like a lost puppy dog that hung off of every word Emily uttered - but it was true, wasn’t it?

“I er, was going to cook, but I suck at cooking...I assume you still like that pizza place near Barden, yeah?”

Emily’s grin was bright enough to power the tristate area, in turn bringing a bright smile to Stacie’s face. She couldn’t recall the last time in which she had felt so happy and at peace - probably when they were back at Barden and living in the Bella House.

“Yeah, I love it. I’m just going to use your restroom and change, if that’s fine? As much as I love hanging out in my work clothes…” Emily shrugged, toe digging into the carpet of the living room in this adorably nervous way.

“Sure, of course. You know where it is.”

Stacie busied herself with putting the pizza on plates and carrying it into the living room, then debating whether or not to bring out beer. She decided that beer and wine coolers would be sufficient, picking two up and setting them on the table before perching herself on the edge of the couch and trying not to think about how good Emily looked in her pencil skirt and blouse.

Trying being the operative word - not a single thing was helping.

She felt Emily’s presence before she saw her, turning to see the younger woman standing nervously at the end of the hall. She looked adorable, hair pulled back in a ponytail and in an old pair of sweatpants that Stacie recognized from years past.

“Hey…”

“Hey yourself. Come sit, I got beer and wine coolers. I didn’t know what you wanted.”

Stacie patted the empty spot beside her with a warm smile, can of beer already in her hand. She noticed the way Emily smirked in response, remembering one of their old college fights in which Emily told her that beef in a can was inferior to bottled beer.

“Sorry I don’t have any bottles, princess.”

“Whatever.” Emily grabbed a wine cooler, head tilted as she looked up at the television screen. “Since when do you watch Sex And The City?”

“Since I hung out with Aubrey for more than five minutes.”

Emily smirked, leaning back into the couch and propping a leg up before taking a long sip of her drink. She sighed happily, eyes closing for a moment. “It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it's been long. I couldn’t focus at work today.” Stacie admitted, bottom lip drawn between her teeth. She bit down slightly, trepidation etched into the lines on her face.

They were quiet for a moment, Emily’s head cocked as she studied the expression on Stacie’s face carefully. Her mouth worked like she was trying to say something but decided against it, lips pursing again.

Her look only added to Stacie’s nervousness - something she so rarely felt nowadays. She was the cool, confident biologist who could have anything - and anyone - she wanted. There was literally no need to be nervous, but here she was, chewing on her lip and feeling like a senior in high school all over again.

It was just something about Emily.

“I should have asked you earlier before I put that status up.” Emily started, frowning slightly. “But you know, if we want to do this thing properly - or fake properly…” She trailed off, suddenly unsure of herself.

“No, it was really fine, I swear. Mom even saw it. She thinks that you have to write everything on Facebook like you’re signing a letter.” Stacie rolled her eyes, chuckling softly.

“God, my mom called me after work. She wanted to know who the pretty lady was...she was pretty excited when she realized that it was you.”

Stacie felt a soft flush creep up on her cheeks despite herself, head ducking slightly. She had met plenty of people’s parents, this shouldn’t make her feel so...giddy. It was god damned Emily and her cuteness, she mused.

“Tell ol’ Katherine that I miss her, by the way.”

Emily’s only response was a soft laugh hid behind a sip from her drink, holding the bottle to her face a little longer than necessary. After a moment, she lowered her drink and narrowed her eyes at Stacie. “You look nervous, like you’re about to go on a mission. What’s up?”

And really, Emily made her feel like a giddy little schoolgirl.

“I...can I do something?” Stacie set her can down on the table before sitting up straight as a board, hands folded in her lap primly.

The sight had Emily giggling, this little lilting sound that reminded Stacie of some god damned fairy. And really, she blamed all of Emily’s insane irresistibility on it. For real, no one could be that perfect.

“Of course.” Emily nodded, face a little more serious now. She leaned forward a little bit, hand coming to rest on the little sliver of cushion between them.

It was now or never.

Stacie leaned forward and tentatively pressed her lips to Emily’s, heart hammering in her chest. She was going to pull back when she heard the little gasp Emily let out, the sound only spurring her on. Her hand came to rest on Emily’s cheek, thumb brushing across her cheekbone as she deepened the kiss.

And god damn did it feel good.

It was like little fireworks were going off around them, every movement Emily made only encouraging Stacie. She moved closer to Emily, one knee on the couch and one leg on the floor in an awkward little kneel that would be comical had the situation been different.

The only thing she could think of was Emily’s hand on the back of her neck, raking through her hair and pulling her impossibly closer. She obliged, happily so, leaning forward until she couldn’t possibly anymore, landing on the floor with a soft thud.

“Woah...I mean, shit. God damn.” Emily murmured, fingers coming up to trace over her own lips.

“God damn is right. Fuck, that hurt.” She hissed, rubbing her knee. “The kiss was good, though. Better than good, great! Amazing. It was, yeah. Good. Really, truly good.” Stacie rambled, rubbing at her neck nervously.

Sure, she had kissed people before - she had kissed a _lot_ of people, actually - but nothing had ever felt like this. It was soft and slow and sweet yet filled with so much passion that Stacie almost didn’t know what to do with herself - with Emily, rather.

“So, was that…?”

“Practice? No. That’s, uh, that was pretty real if you had to ask me. I mean, unless it was only practice for you! Then it can be practice for me too.” Stacie lamely shrugged, eyes downcast as she tried in vain to embarrass herself a little less.

Emily wrung her hands for a moment and Stacie prepared herself for the sting of rejection, something she had only felt twice in her life. After a moment, Emily still hadn’t spoken. “Practice it is then?” Stacie murmured, shrugging and picking up her can of beer.

“No! Absolutely not, madam. I was just thinking about how the hell I’m going to explain this to mom.” Emily laughed, gently pushing Stacie back into the couch and curling into her side.

“Same, really. If you hm, want to actually for real date, that is.” She ran her hands through Emily’s hair, stopping for a moment to admire the sight of the woman sprawled out in her lap before continuing.

“I think she’ll be happy. Your mom, I mean. Just don’t tell her we were fake dating when we decided to really date.” Emily laughed, shaking her head. “And as much fun as I’m having thinking of our moms…”

“You’d like to think of someone else right now?” Stacie finished, eyebrow quirking.

“Possibly. Maybe.” She leaned up, trailing her pointer finger down Stacie’s jaw. “Definitely, actually.”

Stacie grinned, saccharine and sly. She really did luck out with this whole monogamy thing, didn’t she? With a smirk on her face, she made a mental note to thank her mother for suggesting it.

After she got done with Emily, that is. 


End file.
